kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
011. The Butler, Retrospective
This page is about Chapter 11 of the Kuroshitsuji Manga. [[image:Chapter 11.png|right|200px|thumb|The cover page of That Butler, Recalling Memories.]] Statistics *Title: That Butler, Recalling Memories (その執事、追想, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) *First released: July 18, 2007 *Published in: Volume 3 *Cover phrase: At noon *Cover character(s): Grell Sutcliff Summary Angelina recalls the past, where she saw the Phantomhive manor, home to the people she loved most, caught on fire. She later learned the entire family was murdered, the house was ruined by the fire, and that the child's body was never found. She was crushed by the news, but all the same, envious of her sister because she died with the person she loves, while Angelina had to carry on living. She returned to work shortly after the incident, where she was faced with an increasing number of requests to perform abortions on prostitutes. She came to despise her patients, who were willing to throw away something she could never have. She wondered what she had done wrong to make life so cruel to her. Later, she is seen following one of her patients, who she murdered in cold blood, saying that because they did not want it, she would take their womb, life, and happiness from them. After one of these murders, she is approached by a Shinigami "covered in red." Grell states that because of her, his death list is filled to the brim. He tells her he understands her feelings, as he cannot have a child either, and offers to assist her. She cut her hair, that was stained red with the victim's blood, and apparently, took Grell up on his offer. Several months after she began the killings, Ciel returns the the Phantomhive manor alive with his new butler, Sebastian. She asked what happened while he was gone, but he never shared. She states that she was okay with this, since his return was enough. However, she questions why "that person," referring to Vincent Phantomhive, did not come back and why she cannot be with him. She states that Ciel took over his father's job, and came to hunt down Jack the Ripper. Because he looks so much like Rachel Phantomhive, Angelina questions what else does her sister want to "take" from her. In the present, she is seen falling while Grell slashes her with his death scythe. Grell states that he is angry with her, because she got carried away by emotions, while he went through so much to help her with these murders. He takes her red coat, and says she is not "fit to wear red." Sebastian watches him leave, until Ciel orders him to take down Jack the Ripper. Grell laughs and says he will send them all to heaven, while Sebastian states that he "doesn't have an affinity with that place." Throughout the fight, Sebastian intentionally aims for Grell's face. Grell pauses for a moment, and asks if Sebastian is scared, but he says of course not, because at the moment, even his life belongs to Ciel. And if Ciel does not want him to lose, then he will not. They resume fighting, and Grell states that his relationship with Sebastian is like the "tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet." He then asks Sebastian to throw away the name given to him by Ciel, but Sebastian says from the moment Ciel addressed him as Sebastian, the contract was formed, and that became his name. He states that he "made a vow to the moon," which Grell calls the mark of a dishonest man. He then states, much to Sebastian's disgust, that he would definitely give birth to Sebastian's child. He moves in to attack, which Sebastian halts by stepping on Grell's death scythe, and states that he cannot continue fighting and moves again. Sebastian is then seen bleeding profusely from his mouth and chest after a strong blow that was delivered across his chest in an upward slash. Characters in order of appearance *Angelina Durless *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Rachel Phantomhive Navigation Category:Chapters